Saitoh's secret gardens
by kamorgana
Summary: Chapter 4 up. COMPLETE. Night talk for Saitoh and Tokio at the end of the manga.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I don't own Saitoh. I'm not Tokio. Too bad, too bad, too bad.  
  
Author's notes : As far as Saitoh is concerned, people react a lot so I'd like to send some warnings before my first fanfic.  
  
I'm not a native English speaker, so please forgive my poor vocabulary and grammar. I did my best but I'm afraid it's far from enough.  
  
This story is the first of a series I wrote 2 years ago, including several short stories, a longer one about the way Saitoh and Tokio met, and plans for two others: one taking place after the end of the manga (half-written) and the other about their life during the Bakumatsu. I have my personal overall vision, so in each story there are facts that are explained only in the others.  
  
This story is not really historically correct: I'm trying to use the more historical facts I can, but when they are not convenient I twist them. For example in my fanfics, Saitoh and Tokio met in 1865 and not in 1873.  
  
I have, as everyone, my own vision of Saitoh. I tried not to write him too OOC and I hope the story is not too mushy. It's quite difficult because it's all about his family life and his relation with Tokio. For me Saitoh HAS feelings, he is just in control of them, except with Tokio, which in my mind makes things interesting. As nothing described Tokio in the manga, I imagined her totally. Last year I began to read fanfics, and my Tokio has common points with some of other authors but I don't think she is exactly the same as any. My Tokio is not a fighter in the beginning, she has no special powers, she is not scaring him but she is not totally innocent either. I tried to make her cool in a feminine way as Saitoh is cool in a manly way ( mission impossible, I know, I just tried). In fact in this story she is a bit weaker than in the others. I enjoyed reading the S/T fanfics so I hope you will enjoy this one.  
  
Kamorgana.  
  
Saitoh's secret gardens  
  
Story one: Surprise  
  
July 1875-Tokyo  
  
Saitoh felt his body relax suddenly as he entered the perfectly kept garden. He had accepted to complete a little mission for his old friend, the Daimyo of Aizu, and had been away for 2 months. He was not in the order- keeping business anymore, and was officially teaching kendo in several schools of Tokyo. Nevertheless he was giving a hand from time to time. Nothing exciting this time.In fact, traveling itself had been more eventful than the routine job (Find culprit. Apply Aku.Soku.Zan. Period) Maybe one day he would get how this Ishinshishi morons had managed to win the civil war, as for now it was a complete enigma. They were absolutely unable to protect the people they had supposedly fought for. He had been attacked 19 times -19!!- on his way to Aizu and back. A dangerous smile twitched his lips as he remembered the dumbstruck expression of the various groups of attackers after he practiced his gatotsu on one or two. It was almost a waste he had to use it on theses pieces of garbage. Though he never needed many efforts to win, this easy was nearly indecent.  
  
He took a deep breath. It was the outside world. He stopped, giving an appreciative look at the garden. Perfect taste, all harmony. Very proper at first glance, yet so personal and original indeed. So like her. He fastened his pace, reached the door and said casually, opening the panel: "I'm home."  
  
He smirked as he heard someone run, then stop and walk again at a slow pace. She finally appeared, her everlasting bemused smile on her tempting red lips, and answered with her quiet, musical voice: "Welcome back".  
  
The heat was overwhelming, so she was wearing the very light cotton yukata he had bought her when they settled in this house, 2 years ago. It was the same as her favorite one at the time they met, which had been lost with most of their belongings when they escaped Kyoto. The rich, deep carmin red was definitely her color -even if she'd probably manage to look like a princess in old rags. It outlined the incredible shade of her ebony hair, tumbling now freely around her at knee-length, and the pearl-white complexion of her skin. God she was gorgeous. Not the young girl he had met so long ago, but a fully-grown woman. His woman. Each time they had been apart, he found her even more beautiful than before when coming home. Still, today...there was something more. He raised a brow: "What happened?"  
  
Her silver-gray eyes shone a second with irony: "That's my line. Do you ever plan to greet me properly?"  
  
He complied very willingly, pulling her into his arms and kissing her "properly". Very "properly". She responded eagerly as usual, her body pliant and soft.yet.Something was different. He pulled back, staring intensely at her face. She was smiling tenderly, stroking his hair, and there was a sheer joy he had never seen before. Curtly, he repeated: "What happened?".  
  
Her smiled turned to an enigma, as she announced: "We have been married for ten years since last month."  
  
"I know. You wanted to go to our place in Kyoto. Sorry I couldn't make it." "It's not important. You need a little excitement from time to time. Ordinary life can be so boring" she teased, then casually "I made you some kakesoba."  
  
She always knew when he was coming back home. He had stopped wondering about that years ago.  
  
".I know they can't cook it properly in Kansai so."  
  
He tightened his hold, groaning in a warning voice "Tokio."  
  
Their eyes met, their wills confronting, and as his won against hers, she sighed:"10 years.and so many things happened."  
  
Memories flew to his mind. She had revealed a more precious ally than he had thought. Not only she never complained, and never held him back, as he had expected, but she even helped, carrying messages, spying, and fighting with him by the end of the war. One day was particularly vivid in his mind. In spite he expressly forbade it, they went to watch Kondo's execution. She witnessed it with her usual courage, not saying a word, not shedding a tear. He knew how much Kondo meant to her, so when they came back to the nasty place they were living in at that time, he had sat on the futon next to her, pulled her gently in his arm and cradled her while she was crying her heart out on his chest. He could count the times when she had been vulnerable, and it was the only one he saw her cry. Coming back slowly to reality, he nodded to her.  
  
She smiled again, oh-so sweetly: "You know, foreigners are giving each other presents for wedding anniversaries. And some Japanese do the same."  
  
Now her tone was bemused. Sweet voice/smile/attitude = danger. After 10 years she still could fool him with that, when would he learn? Each June since they got married, he had given her a present. The yukata she was wearing now was a June gift too. They both pretended to ignore the fact, because Saitoh refused to admit he was behaving like a romantic moron and she didn't care to get the words out of him. Now was she aiming at that, as a twisted revenge because he hadn't been there? He narrowed his eyes, cautious.  
  
She went on: "Ten years.it has to be special"  
  
He let her break free, and she took a step back, her expression now frankly mischievous. She beckoned him to follow her, leading him to the terrace, which was their favorite place in the house. Standing in front of him, she spoke again: "Thank you for the present. I hope you like it too."  
  
He blinked, looking around, then at her lovely face. She had lifted an eyebrow, obviously waiting for him to ask, so he did - like he had another choice. "And where is it?"  
  
Her smile softened, and she took his hands, putting them on her belly. "It's here, for yet a few months."  
  
She laughed as his composure broke into pieces for at least one minute, his mouth opening, his eyes widening. But then he cupped her face, eyes glittering, asked in a deep, husky voice "Are you sure? ", and she was overwhelmed, unable to say a word. She could barely nod in response. It was one thing to know, it was another to say it loud, to make it real. He smiled, really smiled, at her; she could feel his pride, his male arrogance as he stated "Our child"  
  
"So do you like our present?" she murmured.  
  
He grinned." Oh, yes. Definitely."  
  
She threw herself in his arms, laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
"Why are you crying, you little moron?" he whispered in her hair. She sobbed louder. He knew she had wanted it for a long time. She had never asked for it because she was conscious their lifestyle wouldn't have allowed it. She raised her eyes to his.  
  
"It's not my fault. The doctor said that until the birth, I might be too emotional." She suddenly burst into laughter. "He wants to see you absolutely. He wants to explain you that I'm very, very, vulnerable now so you have to be very, very, nice to me and do everything I want."  
  
He objected slyly: "Well, he has to see your father first, because he told me before the wedding to never, ever do such a stupid thing."  
  
They shared a look and, he knew, the same thought, picturing Tokio's helpless father and the old, clueless doctor beating each other with their walking sticks, in order to decide the proper way Saitoh should behave with his wife. His wife and her infectious laughter, his wife carrying their child.He bent and sealed his lips to her for a long, deep kiss. After they parted, he wondered aloud:  
  
"Do you think I need their advice?"  
  
She pretended to think about it for a few seconds, before answering, deadpan:  
  
"Personally, I think you are doing perfectly well by yourself. Besides, my father doesn't need to now how well, and all the doctor can do is to confirm the result of that behaviour of yours, so."  
  
Her gaze was playful. If she wanted to play.He swept her in his arms and announced :"I think I'll eat my soba afterwards." as he carried a still laughing Tokio to their bedroom.  
  
End of the story 


	2. changes

Disclaimer?I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Don't sue me.

Author's note: Thank you to the people who reviewed! It was really nice to all of you to bear with the mushiness of the story and the OOCness, and it encouraged me to post another. Mara: Coming from you it's a great compliment, as you write the best S/T fics. Thanks! Crystal: I pay attention to the spaces now. It was my first post. Jadegoddess: Here's the second one. Still sweet. LeilaWinters: I'm glad you liked this sentence! I feel myself like a romantic moron writing this fic.

Well, I'm afraid this one is in the same style: light, optimistic romance. Same warnings as chapter one. Please don't flame me!

Saitoh's secret gardens. Story 2: Changes

January 1876-Tokyo

Tokio felt her heart leap as she heard the sound of his paces on the gravel. She always had to prevent herself from running to him. He didn't like obvious manifestations of feelings. Not because he had none, but it was just not in his temper. She didn't want him to feel compel to answer in the same way. She tried to picture them running to each other like lovebirds, and laughed out loud at the idea. Well, not that she would be able to run lately, anyway. She was near her term and her body was.huge. She wanted to rise from the armchair to welcome him, but she needed a little time to do that.

She heard the main door opening, and few seconds later he was in the living room. Only then he said: "I'm home". He didn't use endearments, but was thoughtful when it came to her. Better at actions than at words, as always.Relieved she didn't have to stand up, she greeted him with a lazy smile: "Welcome back". He walked to her and leaned to give her a long kiss.

"Dinner is ready, I'm going to." As she made an effort to lift her heavy body, he pressed lightly on her shoulder.

"I'll go myself later"

He sat on the other armchair. In this house, only the bedrooms and the bathroom were Japanese style. The living room and the kitchen were western style. She had to use all her persuasion to get his agreement on this one. He was so stubbornly traditional he was driving her crazy sometimes. She was more practical, and in fact she didn't care that much about the house itself. She had fallen in love instantly with the big, beautiful garden. She loved gardens. As the general aspect of the house was still traditional(more or less, he had grumped after she pointed the fact to him)he finally gave in. Thank God. Since her last trimester had begun, she was thankful she didn't have to sit on the floor but on the comfortable armchairs. Spending the cold winters by the fire was quite pleasant too.

She enjoyed the moment. It was so intimate, so normal. Oddly, she wasn't really used to this yet. Hajime lit a cigarette, glancing at her to check if it was all right. She just smiled and felt him relax. She had few problems with it at the beginning of her pregnancy, so he had to smoke outside for a while. She was glad it was over. She loved that smell, and even more the taste of it, so entwined with his in her mind. During the long battles of the Bakumatsu, she even had tried to smoke sometimes, when she was missing him too much, so the room would smell like he was there, so she could pretend he was not so far away, and would appear any second and kiss her.Okita-kun caught her once, and had been utterly horrified. Of course, she would never tell Hajime about that. Yet she would like to see his face if she did.She gazed at his severe, so manly long features, at his intense amber eyes. He had never been a spontaneous person, and in 10 years he had grown even more controlled. He managed to conceal totally and almost permanently his emotions, and lately she couldn't take him aback as often as she could when they met. Last time she had managed that she had needed no less than breaking the news about the baby! But she was the only one he trusted enough to share his feelings. That meant more to her than anything else.

She frowned. He was staring absently at the fire. He had been odd the last couple of months. Preoccupied. Distant. She even thought for a moment that there was another woman. Her heart sank once more at the idea. She quickly understood it was not the case. He was still looking at her in the same way and, in spite of her pregnancy, his desire for her didn't fade. Thinking only about yesterday.she couldn't help to sigh with satisfaction at the memory, and he immediately turned to her, inquiringly.

"I thought about last night" she provided honestly, only to see his eyes glitter in a sinful way. Definitely, it was not somebody else. Still, he used to confide in her in everything. His behavior was not normal. She couldn't hold back her next words:

"You have something on your mind." At his now openly lustful grin, she added: " I don't mean that something".

His face went straight, his gaze focusing on the flames once more. He took a long puff, exhaling the smoke slowly.

"They found me again." More than two years ago, they had disappeared and changed their name. Hajime had joined the Meiji government army after the downfall of the Shinsengumi, but the war being over he considered he had fulfilled his duty.

She asked quietly: " Do we have to leave?"

"They offered me a job." She said nothing, so he went on: "There are problems in Aizu, for a change. And they discovered that many corrupted politicians are plotting against them, threatening the order of the country. They propose me to join the polices force as a spy."

"When did you have this offer?"

"About 2 months ago."

She didn't need to ask if he wanted to accept. She closed her eyes. Thinking about what he had said these lasts years, who he was, his devotion to his duty, what she knew about recent political situation. She stayed still for long minutes. When she slowly opened her lids, a soft smile was playing on her mouth.

"We can't leave the security of the country to these morons, can we?"

He tossed the cigarette butt in an ashtray, half-smiling.

"They plan to charge me with the most dangerous, dirty jobs."

"I don't think they want to hire you to take care of their paperwork."

They shared an amused glance, before he turned his gaze again, the flames reverberating in his eyes, in golden glows.

"Tokio?"

"Yes?"

"You know what you mean to me," he said, still fixing the burning logs.

Half a question, half a statement. Made in the most neutral tone. Yet, her whole body tensed and relaxed at the same time. After more than 10 years he still had this effect on her. Did she know? She always had.

" The same as you mean to me. Well, I guess, because you are not very talkative on that matter, you know." She ended the sentence as a joke, to get rid of that emotion seizing her throat. Damn pregnancy.a bit too emotional, the doctor had said?

"I guess so, yes." He flashed her his wolfish smirk. "I'm going to get the dinner. Just rest here."

Passing next to her, he bent to kiss her forehead but she lifted her face. Their lips met, and things were getting slightly out of control when she suddenly broke off, tugging on his hand to put it on her belly.

" He's so calm usually. Today he kept on kicking."

Hajime's expression grew intense as he was feeling the steady moves of the baby.

"You never told me.Does it hurt?" He looked murderous, making her laugh.

"It can get uncomfortable, but nothing that deserves a spank. Don't hold that against our son."

He sighed." It may be a daughter. There is no way to know, Tokio." His protest lacked of force. It was impossible to discuss that topic with her. She knew she was stubborn. But hey, the baby was inside HER.

"It's a boy. I just know it. And thank God we aren't having a girl, because when we grow old, I want you to spend your time with ME, instead of chasing and scaring the poor boys who'd have done so much as looking at her."

He smiled wickedly, and reluctantly stood up..

"I'm back with the food."?he began. Glancing accidentally on the other side of the armchair, he noticed a huge pile of papers and boxes which had been previously concealing sweets, and added:

"Yet I think you may not be hungry."

She blushed, guiltily, and heard his muffled laugh as he entered the kitchen.

Later that night, Saitoh woke up as he heard moans of pain. Half-asleep, he realized she was not by his side, and seized his sword before rushing to the bathroom. Somebody was hurting her.His katana fell on the floor as he spotted her. She sat in front of the tub, curled over her belly. He flew, more than he ran to her.

"Tokio?"

She raised a sweaty face.

"I thought it was nothing, but it seems that labor has started."

She gripped his forearms as her belly went through a big spasm. He carried her to the bedroom.

"I'll be back with the doctor in a few minutes. Just hold on for a while."

She smiled bravely, and he kissed her forehead before turning on his heels. He was at the door when she called him back: "Hajime."

He hurried towards her again, concerned. "Yes?"

"You should get dressed first."

Hours later, as the cold January dawn was faintly lighting their garden covered with snow, Saitoh thought his nerves were about to break under the tension. He could hear her cries of pain, and he knew his wife was not a woman who complained for nothing. This old, incompetent, poor excuse for a doctor should have been able to do something to relieve her. He was going to execute this rotten pile of bones in a bloody way if anything happened to Tokio. He had never really paid attention to when he had heard about the number of death in birth giving. But now. He tried to picture his life without her. The next puff he took sucked half of his cigarette. Ordinary woman could do it and survive. She was strong, she was perfect, she would be safe. Pure logic. Logic had to rule emotions. He was in control.

Another scream had him crush convulsively his cigarette in an ashtray, causing a consequent amount of ashes to fall onto his hand. He lit another stick before even freeing his hand from the dirt. He looked around. There were seven big ashtrays in the living room (Tokio had started a collection just after they moved in), and every single one of them was positively stuffed with cigarette butts. He had smoked the equivalent of several days during the last hours, and."Bloody fuck!" he cursed out loud, realizing he was smoking the last one he had in the house.

After a few minutes without smoking, Saitoh suddenly remembered that Tokio kept a bit of sake in the house for guests. Had kept sake, more exactly, he thought one hour later as he finished the bottle. Why did he stop drinking, already? He felt more relaxed now. A new scream, louder than the others, ripped his soul apart. He walked towards the bedroom. That was enough. He would probably help her better than the old skeleton, anyway, so whatever he killed him. Now, in that state of nerves and out of cigarettes, only drawing blood could calm him down.

He was halfway from the room when a different cry reached his ears. He stopped, his mind abruptly clearing up from the blur that the sake had caused; still it took several minutes for the meaning to fully hit him. When he finally entered, he saw the doctor put a bundle of clothes in Tokio's cradled arms. She was pale, sweaty, exhausted, yet she had never been so beautiful, a heavenly smile brightening her angelic features. The doctor noticed his presence and beamed at him.

"Congratulation, my boy, you have a healthy son." Reaching the door, he patted Saitoh's shoulder and added: "I leave you now but will be back around noon to check on the young mother." Saitoh barely listened, his eyes locking with hers.

He walked slowly to the futon, and kneeled next to her, unable to utter a word. He stroke back some strands of hair that had stuck to her forehead. Was it possible to look that happy?

"We have a son," she whispered in awe, searching in his eyes.

He nodded, mesmerized by the joyful fire burning in the silver pools.

"Look how beautiful he is!"

He managed to glance down at the bundle, saw a perfect little face, and touched a tiny finger with his own. A hand moved to close around it, and Saitoh felt his throat go dry. He really had smoked too much today. The little thing opened its until now closed eyelids. He barely heard Tokio's marveling whisper: "He has your eyes!"

Their son inspected their faces for a few seconds, and closed his lids again. He turned to his wife, caressed slowly her lips with his thumb. "Thank you", he whispered. He had never thanked anybody in his life, and she knew it.

" So I guess you like him?" she was trying to joke but her voice was filled with emotion.

"Moron!"

His snort made her laugh, a laugh of utter delight. She leaned into him, resting her forehead on his shoulder for a while. He returned the question. "And you?"

She looked at him in wonder. "Of course.He looks so much like you!" and with a little laugh " It's very unfair, because you had only the easy part of the work."

He stiffened." You were in pain."

She shook her head. "He's worth every second of it. And I was lucky. It takes usually more time and more pain to have such a.."

" Miracle" he provided without thinking first. Did he say that aloud? Did this word really come from his brain?

"Hajime, are you waxing poetic?" she asked in disbelief. It was the word she had in mind but not in a million years she thought HE would say it.

He groaned." So ?" He just had a sleepless night and his brain was kind of messy, he thought, furious at himself. The craving for cigarettes was obviously beginning to affect his mind, too.

She retreated cautiously. "So how do we call him?"

"You did the hard work. You got the right to name him."

She smiled: "I had one name in mind, in fact. What about Tsutomu? I'd like him to have your sense of duty. I like that in you. Moreover, after the decision you took."

"We took"

".we took tonight, it would be appropriate."

He grinned, utterly ironic. "I like it. But I'm disappointed. I thought you preferred my strength, or my brains, or my ."

She smiled sweetly: "I do." The arrogant smirk she was expecting appeared, so she shot: "I have however a problem with your ego."

In spite of the bantering, her exhaustion was palpable. He eased himself next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hajime?" she asked lazily.

"Yes, honey?" his voice was sleepy.

She pretended not to notice, but savored the endearment. She had a hint she wouldn't hear it again soon. It was so funny to see her husband in that state. He smelled faintly of alcohol, was he drunk? No, it was not likely, otherwise...She giggled.

"You know what is the real miracle?"

"Tell me."

She began to choke with laughter.

"He called you "my boy", patted you on the shoulder and he is still alive!"

Saitoh cursed.

She fell asleep the next moment. He contemplated her happy, peaceful smile, then turned to their son, who had just opened his eyes at Tokio's shuddering.

"You take care of her when I'm away." he stated sternly.

The baby seemed to stare back at him seriously, then yawned and went back to sleep. Saitoh took it as an agreement. And decided Tsutomu had a good idea. He needed some sleep too. Very well, he thought before closing his eyes, satisfied. His son was not a moron.

End of the story

Tsutomu: one of the meanings of the kanji is duty. 


	3. Newcomer

Disclaimer:I don't own rurouni kenshin, I'm not making money out of it so don't sue me! 

WARNING: WAFF. I'm not satisfied with this part, but I can't write it better, so please be nice.. Saitoh's secret gardens

Story 3: Newcomer.

Mountains around Kyoto - July 1879 (Meiji 11)

As usual, Saitoh felt the weight of the world leaving his shoulders as he entered the garden of his Kyoto house. Well, there was actually still a weight on his shoulders, but it was a sleeping boy. His house was away from the main roads, and to avoid being followed by Shishio's spies, they had walked through the woods all the way from Shingetsu village. His intuition had been right: the boy had never complained, never whined. He had some temper. And, like a certain someone, he was not afraid of him. The brat had walked until he fell which exhaustion, which had allowed Saitoh to carry him.

"Welcome home, captain," said a very familiar voice.

He growled: "I'm only lieutenant now, Hatsue."

"As you wish, captain"

He gave up. The old crone was stubborn and he didn't have any time to loose in sterile arguments.

"Where is she?"

"In the garden, captain, with the little master. She's having a kakigori."

Saitoh pinched his lips. "It's too hot for her to be outside."

Hatsue looked at him without a word, but the dubious expression in her eyes talked millions. Try to get Tokio out of her beloved garden in summer.

"And how is she?"

"Oh, she's perfect, captain. Don't worry"

He pinched his lips again. "Who said I was?" he muttered, then turned his back to the old servant. "I'm going to see her. Take care of him."

He let the boy slid down from his back into her arms, but the movement woke the brat up and he jerked, landing on the ground, a hostile light in his eyes.

"We arrived", explained Saitoh, flatly. "This is Hatsue. She is going to give you a bath, some clothes, and bring you to me in the garden."

The boy calmed down, stood up and bowed stiffly. "I'm Mijima Eiji. O sewa ni narimasu."

"What a polite boy!" beamed Hatsue. "Come with me"

Saitoh smirked as the boy bowed briefly to him before following her inside. During the trip, he had only talked to make clear that he didn't want charity and would repay Saitoh for helping him. Having the matter settled, he obviously didn't feel the need to make all a fuss about that again. He had some sense, thought Saitoh, walking on the little way that led to the other side of the house, were was the bigger garden. It was the complete opposite of their Tokyo one, which was a pure marvel of tradition (he suspected his wife paid a particular attention to that point after he had been reluctant about the only half-japanese style house). The Kyoto one was full of grass, of colorful flowers, and was shadowed by old, big willows at the very end. It was there that she liked to rest. He spotted her, on a mat, leaned on cushions, finishing to eat a cup of ice. And few meters in front of her was...

"Otosan."

Tsutomu, their 3 1/2 years old son, ran to meet him, holding the small shinai he had asked for his last birthday. Saitoh lifted him in his arms.

Tokio smiled inwardly, because they looked at each other with the same inquiring expression. How can a son look so much like his father! Tsutomu had taken absolutely nothing from her. Of course, his features were still round and cute, but he had the same expressions and the same temper. He was never yelling or running around like the other kids of their Tokyo neighborhood did, and refused to make friends with them. She had tried to talk about that with Hajime, she even dragged him to the park to show him Tsutomu's behavior. All he had done was snorting disdainfully at the pack of kids, and said: "I knew from the day he was born that my son was not a moron". And he had taken a for once thrilled Tsutomu to the dojo, to show him a few basic kendo moves. She shook her head as they were talking.

"You took care of your mother?" asked sternly Saitoh to his son, putting him back on the ground.

"Yes. Did you stopped the bad guys?" he answered in this little, serious voice of his.

"Some of them. They are quite a lot."

"When I'm old I'll be strong and I'll help you" stated confidently the boy.

A proud and satisfied smile appeared on Saitoh's face. "Of course you will, my son." He paused. "I interrupted your training. Go ahead, I'll check on you later."

Tsutomu nodded and Hajime turned at last to Tokio, whose face was expressing both bemusement and exasperation. As he kneeled next to her, she reproached, smiling: "You are even worse than Hatsue. This boy is going to have serious ego problems."

He didn't answer, examining her. She seemed tired and her complexion was a bit pale, nevertheless she was glowing in serene happiness. She lifted delicately a brow, in a so familiar gesture.

"Satisfied with your wife?"

He leaned and took her mouth, in a deliberate, possessive kiss, releasing her only when she was panting.

"Not nearly but I can't do much more in front of the kid, right?"

His wicked smirk softened as he caressed her round belly. "Is it me or you're bigger than when you were expecting Tsutomu?"

"This is very rude, Miburo" she stated calmly. "You could take a few lessons from your son." Then she called: "Tsutomu!" The boy turned immediately to her. "Can you tell your father what happen to rude people in this house?"

He gave his father a "You are in big trouble" look. "They don't have dessert," he finally answered. She nodded, and their son focused on his moves again.

Tokio stared at her husband, her silver eyes shining with mischief. "See?" He grinned, and bent to kiss slowly the most sensitive spot of her neck, whispering: " Will you do that to me? I thought that you liked dessert very much too.." She sighed with pleasure: "If you behave.." As he ended his teasing, she gave him a serious answer.

"Yes, I am. Hatsue said that it's because the baby is probably bigger this time."

He managed to stay noncommittal, but winced inwardly. He still remembered the birth of Tsutomu. He couldn't fool her, though: she put reassuringly a hand on his arm. "For a second child, it takes usually less time, you know."

She paused a while. "By the way, I wasn't expecting you that fast."

"Really? You didn't seem surprised. And isn't that kakesoba I'm smelling?"

She smiled guiltily. "I had a craving. So you really fixed that problem that fast?"

" Far from it."

"I see. Has Battosai accepted to join that mission?"

" I'm persuasive." He didn't want to talk about that now.

She gave him a dubious glance. "And how is he doing?"

" He has been quite sensible, lately. But he still refuses to kill."

" How embarrassing" she mocked.

"By the way, does the name Makimachi, from Kyoto, rises a bell? It sounds familiar but I can't place it."

She frowned. " A very old guy?"

"Weasel like girl, something like thirteen. It's not really her that bothers me, more her ninja outfit."

Tokio's face brightened. "Of course! The Oniwabanshu Okashira's name has been Makimachi for several generations, before." She shut up as it was Saitoh's turn to frown.

"She doesn't seem able to play a double game."

"Would you explain?"

"The Okashira."

"Shinomori Aoshi. Who was working for that disgusting drug dealer," she provided, anger stinging in her voice.

"Yes. He lost it. Totally."

"I thought he had disappeared, and you said you didn't have time to loose searching for him. You met him?"

"Before leaving Tokyo. He is decided to kill Battosai at any cost."

"Too bad. Rest in peace."

Saitoh shook his head. "I didn't fight him."

She gasped: "Wait. You need Battosai alive, Shinomori wants him dead, and you let him free to look for him?"

Saitoh had taken a cigarette, and lit it. "He won't have to. I told him Battosai was heading to Kyoto."

"WHAT? Hajime, are you crazy? Why?"

He took one puff and blew the smoke very slowly. He quite enjoyed her astonishment. Now he had to tell her.Not that he had planned to.

" To prevent him from killing someone before I could do anything about it."

"And who would be so important?" She was a bit pissed. She took his job as seriously as he did.

"Takani Megumi."

Her anger disappeared at once, and she lifted his hand to her lips, kissing his palm. "I just made a fool of myself. Thank you. How is she?"

" Well, we obviously don't have the same definition of "sweet". She has a bad temper, quite a bad mouth too, and in Battosai's circle is referred to as "Fox". But she is also known as a good doctor, and had the guts to send Kawaji's blackmail back to his face. He was not happy about that when he told me." He grinned, and added: " Don't worry about Shinomori. I'm sure I will find a way to use him."

She stayed silent for a while." About that ninja girl.It is notorious that Shinomori had no contacts with Kyoto for years.And I remember that the Makimachi family had been slaughtered.Wait a second. I heard something about a baby that survived.I could reach my Kyoto old "friends" and try to find out."

" Tell me who I have to contact. I don't want you to be mixed with this."

She sighed. "I guess that in my state.."

He nodded absently. " I could ask the boy too.."

"What boy?"

He tossed his cigarette in a somewhat apologetic gesture. "Sorry, I should have told you first."

Eiji liked the bath, even if it was a onsen. It reminded him of Shishio and the way his parents had died. The old lady, Hatsue, was nice to him AND she was not treating him like a baby. He stayed more than one hour in the hot water, trying to wash away the events. He was dozing off when the old woman came back. She had washed his clothes. They were still a bit wet but with the overwhelming heat, they would dry quickly.

"Come on, Eiji-kun. I'm gonna take you to Tokio-sama and the captain."

He wanted to ask her why she was calling the policeman like this, and didn't dare. He looked carefully around while following her. It was a great house. They were probably quite rich. There were a few toys lying on the tatami, in the main room. Does he have kids? Eiji wondered. He stopped as he arrived in the garden. The leaves and grass were so green under the July sun, with flowers everywhere. As he started to walk again, he felt somewhat better, his pain and bitterness strangely fading.

"Tokio-sama, this is Mijima Eiji."

Eiji was unable to move, eyes widened, mouth opened. It was a lady, a real lady, and she was so beautiful. His mother used to tell him stories about samurai and hime-sama, when he was little, and this is exactly how he imagined the latter should be. She smiled gently at him.

"Welcome," she said in a melodious voice. She turned to Hatsue: "I sent Hajime and Tsutomu to make some new kakigori for me. Would you go and give them a hand?"

The old woman patted him on the shoulder, and left with a bow. It made him regain his brains, along with his good manners. He stiffened and bowed deeply.

"Come here, Eiji-kun," she went on, the same musical intonations reaching pleasantly his ears. "And let's forget about property, because I'm in no condition to bow." She put her hands on her huge belly. Her eyes were shining with happiness, but behind the lights he could see strength, and strong will. She was looking at him with gentleness, not pity, and he decided that he liked her. So he sat next to her as she had asked.

"I'm Saitoh Tokio. You're welcome here as long as you want." As he opened his mouth, she had a disarming smile. "My husband told me you don't want charity, and I understand totally. But you do need time to clear-up."

He couldn't help to smile back at her. There was something soothing about this lady. And he had the strange feeling that she understood what he felt, which was stupid because there was no way this delicate lady could have witnessed something like he had.

A conspiratorial expression crossed suddenly her face, and she asked: "You really told him to back off after seeing what he can do with a sword?"

He nodded, wondering if she was going to be shocked that he had lacked of respect to her husband. She laughed, that made her looking very young, and she rubbed his hair affectionately. "So you are very special, Eiji-kun. I think you and me are going to get along. I'm glad that he brought you here."

" I'm glad too." It was true. He had been there for less than two hours and he felt good. Maybe Himura and Misao were right. He didn't know why they had been so surprise to learn that Saitoh was married, well it was true that he looked like a lone wolf, but they had guessed right because she really looked like a goddess.

Saitoh came back, with a tray in one hand, a cigarette in the other, followed by a boy, who was at the same time so looking like him and so..cute, that it was almost frightening.

"This is our son Tsutomu," said graciously Tokio. "Tsutomu, this is Eiji- kun, whom your father just talked you about."

Eiji stood up, and faced the little boy. He swallowed as the amber eyes seemed to stare into his soul. Tsutomu seemed satisfied, then widened his eyes, looking at the sword Eiji had refused to let go.

"You have a real sword?" He seemed impressed.

" Yes. It was my big brother's."

" So you know kendo?"

Eiji shook his head. "Not yet." He was astonished to see a very confident smile curving the little boy's lips.

" You can learn with me. You will show him too, Otosan, Okasan?" he asked to Saitoh, who had sat by his wife, still smoking, while she was eating one kakigori.

Tokio had that warm smile again. "Of course." Saitoh was grinning. He proposed: "Tsutomu, why don't you show your room to him? Hatsue is fixing you something more consistent to eat, but you can begin with that ice," he added, nodding towards Eiji.

The boys seized each a cup, and looked at each other again. Both of them were smiling this time. As soon as they were in the house, Tokio sighed.

"I guess that for his next birthday he's going to ask for a real sword." She leaned into her husband's embrace." I like him. And Tsutomu too. It seems that you have a way with your son."

Saitoh shrugged. "He would have liked him even if I didn't talk to him. My son just doesn't want to have morons for friends, that's all." He grinned again. "And you know it. You just needed a pretext to get some more ice."

She laughed, then asked quietly. " When are you leaving?"

" Tomorrow morning."

She turned impulsively to him. " You stay tonight?"

"Yes. But I'm not going to come home for a while afterwards. Tokio?"

" Yes?"

"Go back to Tokyo. It's not safe here."

"It's not safe anywhere. I've been here for 2 months and nothing happened. Do you really think I can afford to travel in my state? I will go back in September, as I have planned. Except if you fail and Shishio takes over the country, of course."

He snorted. " You, idiot."

She sighed and shifted in his arms. "Hajime? Can I have the last kakigori?"

"It was supposed to be mine." His voice was suggestive.

She shivered, and protested: "Come on! You don't even LIKE sweets."

He laid teasingly light kisses on her neck. God he had missed her." You taste sweet...I like that." he argued.

She tried to remain even. She had missed him so much. " Maybe we can trade?" she proposed hopefully.

He said nothing, just took a spoon of ice before turning her head to him, and kissed her. She moaned as the sensation, his hot tongue and the cold ice, the sweet taste of the syrup and the bitterness of the cigarette melting in her mouth. He parted, gave her the cup and the spoon, and murmured in her ear: " I take this only as the first part of the bribe."

"Killjoy," she mumbled.

"Can you develop this interesting way of thanking me?"

She gazed at him boldly. "I thought that ice would satisfy my cravings but now."

Want began to burn in his narrowed eyes and their mouths were almost touching when they heard the kid's voices.

"Don't even dare to wish they were not here," she warned, although regret showed in her silver pools.

For once, he got the last word. "Of course not. I was just wishing WE were someplace else."

The end.

Author's notes:

First, thank you to the people who reviewed the previous chapter!

I noticed that I made Tokio pregnant again here. My best friend was expecting a baby at the time I wrote these stories, so I guess it kind of influenced me!

I know contemporary Japan better than old Japan, so I don't know if they were celebrating birthdays. I happen to know that there was no dessert at that time, or usually in Japanese meals, but I wanted to use the good old dessert cliché so I just ignored the fact (Yes I know it's lame but I like this cliché..I plead guilty!). I don't know when kakigori appeared in Japan, it's though a traditional sweet, made of piled ice covered with very very sweet syrup. There are sold everywhere during summer, and are a good way to deal with the HEAT ( laundry dries in less than one hour, believe me!).

I think Eiji knows Saitoh's real name (not Fujita), but didn't know that Saitoh was a Shinsengumi captain when he was brought to his home.

Hatsue appears in a long fiction that I hope to post soon, which also explains why Saitoh has another house in Kyoto, and how Saitoh and Tokio met.

For the people not familiar with Saitoh's history, his wife, Takagi Tokio, was from Aizu. As it is also Megumi's city I made out that they knew each other back then. The Takagi were important and Megumi's father a famous doctor, so I thought it was not so unlikely. I also thought that Saitoh didn't give a good reason for saving Megumi's life at Kamiya Dojo, so I prefer to think that it was because of his wife rather than out of sudden chivalrous feelings. (well it's only my opinion) The Tokio/Megumi line is supposed to be explained in another longfic, which takes place after the end of the manga. (I'm NOT supposed to have the time to write fics. My supervisors are going to kill me if they know AAAAAH! But I'm too obsessed.)

Thank you for reading!

Kamorgana


	4. a new era

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and that is depressing enough so don't sue me! 

Last short story of the series. It happens after the conversation between Cho and Saitoh at the police station in tome 28.

Saitoh's secret gardens

Story 4 : A new era

Tokyo, October 1879 (Meiji 11)

Saitoh was sitting on the terrace of his house, contemplating the beautiful traditional garden in the glooming moonlight. He lit a new cigarette. He was thinking about Battosai...no, about Himura Kenshin, and he couldn't get himself back into the house. He didn't move when one of the windows slowly slid. He had recognized the discreet and graceful moves of his wife. As the paces grew closer, his jaw tightened.

He had this habit, whenever he was home, to smoke on the terrace at night. The atmosphere calmed him down as much as the tobacco. Usually, Tokio joined him and they had long chats, making up for the time they were spending apart. When he was thinking of his job, she understood instinctively if he needed to be alone or wanted her opinion. Tokio was smart and her very personal way of thinking had often pointed in a direction he had neglected.

Still, today, although it was obvious that he wanted to be left with his own thoughts, there she sat next to him...holding an ashtray. He arched a brow.

" I think this one is already full," she said in her calm and melodious voice, pointing at the pile of butts that was threatening to fall.

"Aa."

"Thank you would be more appropriate," she asserted.

He stared at her beautiful, serene face, as usual caught off guard, as usual surprised to be. Tokio was one of the rare persons not to be afraid of him. He couldn't repress a half-smile: he saw forces of nature turn white-faced at the idea of offending him, but this graceful young woman had behaved with him totally carelessly from the day they met on, not giving a second thought to his possible (violent) reactions. An eternally bemused glint in her gray eyes and the hint of a smile curving her lips, she seemed to find everything he was doing highly entertaining.

"It's late," he said coldly, crushing his stick and lighting another. "You should go to rest, you must be tired with the baby."

Her lips lifted slowly in a soft and confident smile; that smile that made anybody surrender to her will. He was certain that if one morning, she asked the sun not to rise with that expression, it would comply. After all, Saitoh himself had the greatest difficulties to resist it.

"Tsuyoshi will get hungry in about one hour..No way I can sleep now."

Tsuyoshi..Their second son, born 3 months before, as Saitoh was trying to get out of Mount Hiei alive. He felt a wave of culpability submersing him. He had waited for 3 weeks to go home, the time it took for his most serious wounds to heal a bit. It was quite stupid, as Tokio had seen him in far worse conditions during the Bakumatsu. So, he had been surprised that she threw herself in is arms when he finally came back. It was not their style. She was pale, thin, holding on to him as her life was depending on it. She didn't cry, yet she was so in need of comfort that he even thought for a while that she had lost the baby. She had retrieved her usual self in no time, and answered vaguely to his questions. All he could get from her was that the childbirth had been hard.

Hard, she had said? Not only she had almost died, but also the news of his death had come to her through her Kyoto connections. He didn't know if he should slap himself for his moronic decision, her "friends" for telling her, or Tokio herself for having contact with them when he forbade it. He remembered the waves of acidity rolling in his stomach when Eiji had told him the truth. The kid was worshipping Tokio, making clear what he thought of Saitoh's attitude. He was already calling her "Mother" respectfully. Saitoh didn't mind, as Hatsue hinted to him that Eiji had been a great help to his wife. Tokio had decided to keep him with them.

"He has a good heart and some temper, he will be a good brother for our sons," she had told him the night of his arrival, as they were sitting side by side in the garden, under the willows. "That's why you brought him here in the first place, anyway," she had added before bursting into a clear laughter. He had grumped.

"Hajime.Before you go again, I would like us to name the baby," she had asked softly.

"Aa. In fact, I thought about something today. He will be Tsuyoshi.

She arched a mocking brow. "Here we go. The kanji meaning strong, right? You need another son to be celebrating your virtues?"

He had exhaled the smoke of his cigarette and countered negligently: " I want to name him Tsuyoshi because I hope he'll have your strength."

She had gazed at him for one good minute, dumbfounded. As she had pointed to him once, he was not really talkative regarding what he thought of her. She was not stupid: she didn't need to be told and could figure it by herself. Yet seeing his mischievous wife get a bit of her own medicine had been satisfying enough for him not to regret his compliment. She had then smiled, snuggled against him, and whispered: "Miburo, I have to warn you. As you're getting older you're getting too sentimental.."

He came back to present when she took his completely consumed cigarette out of his fingers to depose it in the ashtray. Their eyes met.

"You came back very late today. I thought that the Yukishiro case was over."

His lips lifted in an ironic grin. "Sometimes I think that you'd be a better cop than me."

She rolled her eyes. "Still you try to hide what's on your mind."

He seized the reproach under her mild tone. Tokio never expected him to behave like an ordinary husband. She was never complaining about his absences, or about his devotion to his duty that he knew some people regarded as obsessive. Not only she accepted, she also understood what he was. She expected only his trust and his respect. His recent behavior was denying that to her. It was something that he didn't like to do, yet he had to make amends this time. He owned that to her.

"Each time I try to protect you, it's a disaster," he stated.

She stiffened, offended. He held his hand to her. "I don't want you to worry about my wounds and you are told I'm dead. Now I don't want to bother you since you are still weak, and I insult you."

She glanced at his hand, then intently at him. "Hajime, do you remember the promise I made you when we got married? I'll never be a weakness, but an ally. Did I fail you?" She didn't manage to hide the hint of a worry in her voice.

"Not once," he answered simply, his piercing eyes into hers.

She put her hand in his. "Apologies" accepted. Without releasing her eyes, he laid a kiss on the inner side of her wrist. Like the first time he had kissed her. As she shivered, he attracted her onto his lap. She wounded her arms around his neck, caressing his nape, while he untied her hair, burying his hands in it, tugging lightly so she would bend and allow him to kiss her. He took all his time, exploring her soft lips, then her mouth, deeply, possessively. He didn't touch her albeit her hair, constraining himself to go slow, enjoying her moaning, pressing herself to him, asking for more. He let his mouth trail on her neck, teasing her most sensitive spot with the tip of his tongue. He knew how much she liked that, and smirked against her skin as she jerked her head back and murmured his name, her voice clouded with desire. "I'm going to make it up to you.."he promised, as he finally shifted his hands to open her kimono.

Two hours later, they were lying on their futon, Tsuyoshi in her arms.

"He's sleeping now. I'm going to put him back to bed," she whispered.

"I'm doing it."

She experienced, as each time she lost physical contact with her husband, a fugitive feeling of emptiness. She couldn't help to smile as she saw him carrying cautiously their son, his straight face so at odds with his delicate moves. She bet that no one, knowing Hajime, could imagine him doing that (people were surprised enough to learn that he was married). It was her pride: she was the only one he showed all the faces of his personality. And she loved them all. She admired the fierce and ruthless samurai, respected the integrity of the policeman, and trusted him as her husband.

When he sat behind her and took her in his arms, she felt complete again. He kissed her shoulder. He felt the same, she thought, sighing. She had been so afraid to loose their connection lately. The only time he had tried to refuse it, in 14 years, was during the months he had studied the offer of the government..she was expecting Tsutomu at that time..She suddenly understood, and, relieved, shook her head in disbelief at the only explanation of his odd behavior she could come out with. Putting one hand on his jaw, she pulled his face closer to her and turned so she could gaze into his amber, narrowed eyes, unable to stop smiling, enjoying his amazement.

"I know I'm taking weight when I'm pregnant, but do I look that helpless? Do you think my brain gets smaller as my belly is getting bigger?"

He narrowed his eyes even more. Obviously, his behavior had been unconscious. He gave her an annoyed glance. " Do you try to say that I behaved like a moron?"

"I'm not trying." She smiled, and kissed lightly his lips. "Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll improve next time."

"There will be no next time," he warned icily.

"Oops! Too bad you didn't think about it earlier.." she mused, her smile widening as he cursed. "It would be nice, as I changed my mind."

"About?"

"Having a daughter. You know that I love our sons. I'm not much of a fighter. However, I'll kill without blinking anyone who'd try to hurt them." She noticed with satisfaction the golden flames beginning to burn in his eyes. They had different tempers, but when it came to protect what was dear to them, they were equally ruthless.

"Nevertheless," she continued, trying to ignore his hands stroking her arms, " their education is going to be quite challenging. So I want a daughter..."

"So she could have your sweet temper?" he mocked. "Your parents were not really happy with it, if I remember correctly."

She turned fully to him. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. I just never realized before that you were a model of obedience or modesty," he answered, as he pulled her to him, eyes glittering.

" I just happen to have a developed sense of initiative. I thought that you liked it.." she pointed sweetly.

"I don't like when you use that tone. It's always bad news for my nerves. What do you have in mind this time? "

She smiled, mischievously. "Something that may be bad news for your nerves at first, but I'm quite sure that you'll like it too..."

Dawn came. Neither of them was sleeping. Lying in Saitoh's arms, Tokio was playing idly with his hands, while he told her at last what had been bothering him.

"...That's why I didn't go." He let out a bitter laugh. "You know I'm not particularly fond of being wrong."

She laid a kiss on the palm of his hand. "There's a mistake, but not where you think."

"In what sense?"

"He has never been a hitokiri. Himura had some ideals but was so young and immature that he found himself walking on a way that didn't fit his personality. You, on the other hand, were already adult and really chose. Sometimes I even wonder if Aku-Soku-Zan has not been created just for you."

"What's the point with me?"

She kissed the palm of his other hand. "You always thought that you and Himura were, deep inside, the same. So what you really wonder is whether you are going to wake up one day and, like him, change your mind." He didn't answer. At least he didn't deny it, she thought. "But it's never going to happen."

"So, why did he change? "

"He fell in love."

"Tokio," he groaned, exasperated. Who was getting sentimental already?

She explained patiently: " I'm not talking on a romantic point of view. According to what you told me, neither of the two women he has loved accepted Battosai in him, isn't that striking? I think Battosai has never existed, that he created it so he could bear with the killings. These women made him realize that he was not that. Loosing his wife gave him the resolution to change, then thinking he had lost the Tanu..Kamiya girl made him finally find his way out. You have been the lucky one, you made the good choices from the beginning.."she added teasingly.

"Modesty is really not in your temper, my wife." He paused a while. "So I guess that you will have to bear with a ruthless, cold, cynical, psychopath cop..Do I recall all my titles?..for the rest of your life."

"If you change I'll leave you."

He tightened his hold on her. "Try me."

She laughed, still her tone was serious again when she asked: "Now the Bakumatsu is really over for everybody. A new era begins.so?"

At the sound of his voice, she guessed his very confident smirk as he concluded: "We should manage to make something out of it."

Tokio closed her lids. She was so happy. She had been afraid to loose him, then their link. And now she felt unique, because this man had chosen her, and only her, to rely on. She let out in a whisper a few words that she had never said before.

Saitoh was sure of himself again. The hell with Himura's choices and everything else! He had his beliefs, and he had his wife. As Tokio murmured to him three little words, he couldn't help to smile like a moron. Thank God nobody witnessed him.

End Story 4

End of Saitoh's Secret Gardens.

Author's notes:

Otsukare-sama!

This story is in fact the first I wrote, and I developed the others afterwards.

I'm afraid it's clear enough in the fic: I don't make Saitoh questioning Aku-Soku-Zan (so don't kill me!). I don't think that Saitoh would give up on it even if you proved it by a+b that it was a total mistake (and he would send you do your math in Hell with Shishio). But he's clearly upset with Kenshin's "answer", and the fact that he could change, at the end of the manga. It's the only time when Saitoh doesn't seem 200 sure of himself and I thought his wife had to do something about it.

I ended the story here because I didn't want it to become too repetitive or wayyyyyyy too WAFF (I really hesitated on the last two paragraphs of this story already).

See you!

Kamorgana


End file.
